Ben 10: Ultimate Dragonborn
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: After the defeat of the Diagon, Ben and co. learn of a dragon-god's return to the universe and must find the one destined to stop said dragon-god. Not much of a summary, but have a read anway :)
1. Chapter 1

Ben 10: Ultimate Dragonborn

A Ben 10/Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim crossover.

A/N: hello everyone and welcome to yet another Skyrim crossover (Yes I know I have a problem with posting these Skyrim fics but I just can't help it and let's just be thankful it's not something like My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic). This story deals with Ben and co. finding out about a dragon-god returning to the world of mortals and they learn of one person destined to stop said dragon-god.

This story takes place after Ultimate Alien but it won't be in the Omniverse series though Rook will join the Alien Force as a member and some Omniverse villains like Khyber and his dog Zed will be joining as well. Also some real life supermodels such as African model Behati Prinsloo and Swedish model Elsa Hosk will be getting in on the action as well as I do have a story arc idea where an ex-Plumber who works as a security guard asks Grandpa Max for some help regarding a stalker going after said models (I got the idea from Hawaii Five-O) and after the Dragonborn catches the stalker Behati and Elsa slip him their numbers *wink, wink, nudge, nudge*.

I've also got a couple of original villains based on some celebrities I well and truly hate, for example Justin Bieber I'll rename him Justyn 'Big Time' Beeber, a washed-up pop/hip-hop star who becomes neo-steroid enhanced mercenary Big Time. Still trying to work up a villain name for Miley Cyrus, so if anyone has a suggestion I'd be glad to hear it.

Anyways, I'm sure all of you don't want me blathering on and on about the ideas I have for this story, so let's get this story on the road.

Now we begin;

A few weeks after defeating the Diagon and Vilgax; Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin were sitting outside the Mr Smoothie in Bellwood, drinking smoothies

"So how's the new flavour?" Kevin asked quizzically as he looked at Ben sipping his smoothie.

Ben took another sip and swallowed the liquid, looked thoughtful before speaking

"It's not bad, I've had worse but this is alright" he said before taking another sip of his beverage.

"Isn't this great? Vilgax is in jail, the Diagon's gone and no-one's come for our help for weeks!" Gwen said.

"Murphy's Law" Kevin remarked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ben asked.

"I'm saying that as soon as you say that no-one's come for our help, soon someone comes running for our help" Kevin explained.

Just as Kevin spoke, their plumbers badges started beeping and Kevin took a moment say "Told ya so" he said.

Ben picked up his Plumbers badge and activated it and soon a hologram of his and Gwen's grandfather Max appeared

"Grandpa Max? What's wrong?" Gwen asked.

"_Well kids, I'm sorry to interrupt your well-deserved break, but we've got a situation, head to Mount Rushmore and I'll fill you in"_ the image of Max said before disappearing.

"C'mon! You heard him, let's get to Rushmore" Kevin said as he headed towards his car and got in with Gwen and Ben following after him.

As Kevin started the car, Gwen spoke

"What do you think it could be this time?" she asked as she clipped her seatbelt on.

"I'm betting Vilgax broke out of the toughest prison they had" Ben said grimly.

"It's probably Vulkanus dealing in illegal contraband" Kevin said.

"Could be Forever Knights trying to take over the world yet again" Gwen suggested.

"Let's just wait until Grandpa tells us what it is" Ben said.

Soon after reaching the Plumber Complex of Mt Rushmore and entering the secret passage, the three junior Plumbers found Max waiting for them in the hangar.

"Grandpa! What is it that needs our attention this time? Did Vilgax break out of prison?" Ben asked.

"I'm afraid not, Ben, follow me to the briefing room and I tell you there" Max said and lead the three to the briefing room and sat them down.

"Recently, one of our satellites orbiting Earth picked up and unidentified flying object near a rural area and when we got a closer look, it was our worst fears confirmed" Max said as he brought up an image on the screen.

The image was of a massive black winged reptile with horns and spikes covering it and Ben spoke up

"Is that a…?" he began when max finished it for him

"A dragon? Yes it is, Ben, but it's not like the dragons you three have met. This is a different dragon, its name is Alduin" Max said.

"Alduin? As in the World-eater?" Gwen asked.

"I'm afraid so, Pumpkin" Max replied grimly.

"Who's Alduin?" Ben asked.

"Alduin is a dragon, but not an ordinary one. In ancient times when all the races of the universe were beginning, dragons ruled all the mortal races, chief among them was Alduin who was a god and the firstborn among them and ruled all with an iron fist" Gwen explained.

"But someone stopped him?" Kevin asked. Gwen nodded and replied

"Yes, the gods decided to give a mortal warrior the power of the dragons so that he would be able to defeat Alduin and free all the mortal races. The dragons feared him and named him in their language 'Dovahkiin'" she said.

"What does 'Dovahkiin' mean?" Ben asked.

"It means in our language, Dragonborn because he was born with the blood and soul of a dragon and gifted in an ancient magic the Dragons used called the Thu'um, or the Voice" Max explained.

"So what's a dragon-god doing in the present day?" Kevin asked.

"It seems that the Dragonborn of the past wasn't able to defeat Alduin the first time, only send him away in a rift of time and space which would explain why Alduin is in the present now" Max explained.

"Some job the Dragonborn did" Kevin muttered sardonically

"So you want us to go kick his scaly butt?" Ben asked.

"I know you're all very capable of handling yourselves, but trust me on this; Alduin is more powerful than anything you've faced before and I know you're going to say that the Diagon was a big threat but Alduin is different, he's raising an army of dragons to crush all the races of the universe" Max explained "And I think you know from firsthand experience how dangerous dragons can be" he added.

"Got that right" Kevin said.

"So if we can't stop him, who can?" Gwen asked.

"From what we've learned from an archaeological dig, the Dragonborn left a descendent who carried the bloodline that has lasted to this day" Max replied.

"So we just have to find this descendent and start training him or her to fight an army of Dragons?" Ben asked.

"Essentially yes, we have his name and details, in fact he went to Bellwood High with you and Gwen" Max said.

"It's not TJ or Cash is it?" Gwen asked.

Max gave a chuckle and replied

"Heh, no, he was a foreign student from Australia, his name's Nick Martin, you probably wouldn't have had him in your classes" Max replied as he brought up an image of young man with blondish-brown hair and blue eyes.

"I think I remember seeing him once or twice, he was a bit of a loner and rumour had it that JT and Cash tried to bully him but something happened that made them scared of him and never bother him again" Ben remarked.

"I remember him too. He was in my music class, he was pretty good with a guitar but he never talked much" Gwen said "I think he had autism" she added.

"So we just gotta go pick him up and tell him about how he's the descendent of an ancient dragon-slayer?" Kevin asked.

"It shouldn't be too hard for him to believe you three, since a lot of Ben's enemies come knocking on Bellwood's door" Max replied.

"Well, we better go find him and bring him in" Gwen said.

"Before you three go, I'm assigning a Plumber agent to work with you" Max said and stepping out from a door was a tall young man.

He looked mostly humanoid but he had grey-beige skin with black markings on his eyes and cheeks and swore a blue uniform and holstered on his shoulder was some kind of pistol that had the symbol of the Plumbers on it.

"Kids, meet Rook" Max said making the introductions.

"Greetings, it is a pleasure to meet you all" Rook said politely and he held out his hand to shake. Ben shook his hand in a friendly manner as did Gwen but Kevin silently declined the offer.

"Nice to meet you, Rook, I'm Ben and this is my cousin Gwen and her boyfriend, Kevin" Ben replied.

"Hi" Gwen said.

"Sup" Kevin said.

"Rook is a rookie agent and I figured you three might be able to give him a taste of life as a Plumber out in the field" Max said.

" Is he any good in a fight?" Kevin asked.

Rook drew his pistol from its holster and it then shifted and springing from the muzzle was a bright orange plasma blade.

"I believe I will be of some help in a fight" Rook said quietly.

"An Omni-tool? Pretty high-grade tech, goes for a million or more in the black market" Kevin remarked as he eyed the weapon.

"Kevin" Gwen muttered warningly.

"What? Just saying what its worth to the right buyer" Kevin said innocently.

"Heh-heh, well you four better head back to Bellwood and track Nick down and try and explain some things to him before any other interested parties go looking for him" Max said.

"Will do, bye, Grandpa" Ben said as he and the other three left the room and headed back to the hangar bay.

"Okay, so what do we know about the kid?" Ben asked as he got in the backseat with Rook.

"Well, we both knew that he went to school with us and not a whole lot else" Gwen said as she sat in the front seat.

"Don't worry about it, I'm running a few checks on him and his details" Kevin said as he activated the on-board computer system/database of his car.

"Well here's his Facebook account… hold on. His net worth? What did you bring that up for?" Gwen asked.

"I didn't, it's a new feature on Facebook but only friends can see it" Kevin explained.

"But we're not friends of his on Facebook, so you hacked his account to see what he was worth financially" Gwen said accusingly and crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"I know. But it's all in the name of the greater good" Kevin replied innocently.

"Is Kevin always like this?" Rook asked Ben who nodded in a non-committal way.

"Let's see what else he's got" Kevin said as he scrolled through the information while driving

"Says here that he also does LARP" Gwen noted as she highlighted a piece of information.

"What is this 'LARP'?" Rook asked.

"It means Live Action Role Play, basically; you dress up as a knight or wizard and go out fighting other LARPers with fake swords" Ben explained.

"That makes more sense now" Rook said.

"And we have his address. 6-6-6, Shadowbrooke road" Kevin said and he set the car into high-gear and sped down the highway into Bellwood.

Soon after half-an-hour of driving, the group arrived at the address, a modest little suburban house in a nice little neighbourhood.

"So this is where the destined dragon-slayer lives?" Kevin asked thinking out loud.

"Where did you think he would live?" Gwen asked.

"I dunno, maybe a palace made of the bones of dragons he's killed" Kevin replied.

"Grow up, Kevin" Gwen said as she walked to the front door and knocked on it three times.

After a moment's silence, the door opened to reveal an average sized teenage girl with long brown hair and glasses.

"Yeah? How can I help you?" she asked with an American accent.

"Hi, we're looking for your brother Nick, is he here?" Gwen asked.

"What would you want with that loser?" the girl asked.

"Well, in case you haven't heard miss, I'm Ben Tennyson, I recently saved the world from total destruction" Ben said proudly.

"Well, hello Mr fancy-pants" the girl replied sarcastically as she flicked her long hair back "I dunno what you want with my loser of a brother, but he's not worth anything" she added.

"Is he here or not" Gwen asked, she was beginning to dislike this girl because of her rudeness, it was hard to believe she was once a teenager herself.

"Yeah, he's here, don't expect him to talk at all, the loser barely says a thing to anyone, let alone me, Mum, Dad or my little sister" the girl replied as she allowed the group inside the house.

"Doesn't your brother have autism?" Gwen asked.

"Well… yeah, I can't help that he has autism but he barely communicates and he's so hard to read as he always has this blank expression on his face, the only time I talk to him is on Facebook and that hardly counts, plus he has the worst fashion sense in the world" the girl replied sounding very much like a teenage girl with an embarrassing family member.

"What's your name by the way?" Ben asked changing the subject before the girl could go another rant.

"Victoria, but everybody calls me Vicky for short" the girl replied as she led them through the house to a room with the door closed.

Vicky then gave the door a sharp rap and spoke loudly

"Hey Nick! You've got visitors!" she spoke loudly and turned to leave just as the door opened to reveal the young man in question wearing black pants and jumper.

"Ummm… hi, my name's Gwen Tennyson, my friends and I have been looking for you, could we speak to you for a moment?" Gwen asked in a polite gentle voice.

The young man the ushered them in and closed the door behind them and looked at them all in silence.

"Nick, what do you know about dragons?" Gwen asked, Nick looked at her solemnly and pointed to a poster on his bedroom wall which showed a dragon against the background of a full moon.

"So you know a thing or two then?" Ben said, Nick nodded quietly and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Well, have you ever heard of a dragon called Alduin?" Gwen asked, Nick looked at her, got up from the bed and walked over to his bookcase and pulled down a slim volume and opened it to a marked section which showed a picture of a black dragon on a mountain top belching fire from its fanged maw.

"Okay, you know some basic facts about Alduin. What do you know about the hero who defeated him? The Dragonborn?" Gwen asked.

Nick then flipped some pages to another section of the book that showed what appeared to be a Viking warrior standing atop a snowy ledge overlooking a valley.

"Okay, you know that much, now we can get down to business" Ben remarked.

"Nick, what would you say if Alduin wasn't defeated by the ancient Dragonborn but sent to our time and that you were the new Dragonborn to finish what the ancient Dragonborn couldn't do?" Gwen asked.

Nick's eyebrows raised and he looked at the ground for a moment before looking at them all and spoke

"I'd say you're all crazy" he said in a soft-spoken voice.

"Nick, I know this sounds crazy, but you have to believe me when I say that you may be earth's only chance of survival against a dragon-god bent on destroying all mankind" Gwen said firmly.

"Haven't you heard what my… 'sister' said about me?" Nick asked quietly.

"You don't believe that do you?" Kevin asked.

"No. I don't really care what she says about me that much" Nick replied.

"Listen, just come to the Plumber Base in Rushmore and we'll find out if you are the Dragonborn, if you're not then we'll leave you alone" Ben said. Nick thought about it for a moment before giving a quiet nod and grabbed his phone and wallet.

"Aren't you going to tell anyone you're going somewhere?" Kevin asked, Nick then wrote a sentence on a piece of paper and stuck it to the front of his bedroom door.

"That's it? You're just gonna leave your family a note?" Ben asked incredulously, Nick shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay… they're your family" Kevin remarked as they exited the house and got into Kevin's car and drove off to Mt. Rushmore.

…_An hour later…_

"That was quick" Max remarked as he saw Kevin's Camaro drive into the hangar.

"It didn't take a lot to convince him to come" Kevin replied as he got out of the car.

"Nice to meet you, Mr Martin, I'm Maxwell Tennyson, though you can call me Max if you like" Max said in a friendly personable way and held out his hand to shake Nick's.

Nick silently shook Max's hand and gave a silent nod of his head.

"Well then, let's get started and see if you are Dragonborn" Max said and he led them all to a lab where a chair similar to a dentist's chair was in the middle of the room.

Nick silently sat and lay back in the chair, waiting for whatever test was to come.

"Now just try to remain calm, Nick, this will only take a second" Max said gently as a scanner hovered over Nick and began to bathe him in a red light. Nick just lay there silently and waited for the scan to finish.

After a moment of looking at the results on the computer monitor, Max spoke up

"Well, it's just as I thought, you are the descendent of the ancient Dragonborn" he said. Nick just looked at the Plumber blankly and shrugged his shoulders and got off the chair.

"That's it?! You find out you're the Dragonborn and you shrug your shoulders?!" Ben asked incredulously.

"Wait a sec! What about Nick's family? Wouldn't they also be Dragonborn?" Kevin asked.

"Adopted" Nick said simply as he brushed himself off.

"Oh" Kevin said in understanding.

"Dude! You're the Dragonborn! Don't you have any questions?" Ben asked, Nick looked at him and replied

"I read about it all" he said.

"Wait! You read about the Dragonborn? When?" Ben asked in confusion.

"Books at my house" Nick replied as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay, I'll buy that" Ben said after getting over his confusion.

"Well, Nick, I have to say you're taking this pretty well, are you sure you don't have any questions?" Max asked.

Nick shook his head and spoke

"Living in Bellwood, lots of strange things happened, just didn't expect it to happen to me" he said.

"Yeah, strange things do happen to Bellwood a lot" Gwen remarked agreeing with Nick's statement.

"Well, Nick, the first thing we have to do is begin your training, normally I would send you to the Plumber training facility but I don't think that would be the best option for you as you probably wouldn't be used to it so I'm thinking of having you seeing some ex-Plumber friends of mine who all have unique skill sets that would be useful to you" Max said.

"Okay" Nick replied.

"But for now, let's send you back to Bellwood so you can explain everything to your parents, I'll be coming with you to help them understand" Max further said.

"Okay" Nick replied.

"That's it? That's your answer?" Ben asked.

"Pretty straightforward" Nick replied.

"Well, let's get to it then" Max said cheerfully.

…_In a secret fortified base…_

"My lord! We have found him!" a young man wearing clothing would expect of a medieval knight's squire running up to a woman wearing the armour of a samurai/knight and holstered across his back was an enormous rifle and sheathed on her hip was a katana.

"What news do you have, squire?" the knight asked.

"The prophecy has come to fruition, Alduin has returned and with it the coming of the Dragonborn!" the squire replied as he bent on one knee.

"Then the time has come! We must find the Dragonborn and prepare him for his destiny!" the knight said in determination.

"The Dragonborn lives in the city of Bellwood" the squire explained.

"Home of our enemy Ben Tennyson!" the knight spat "No doubt he and the Plumbers will have learned of Alduin's return and the coming of the Dragonborn as well" she muttered.

"What shall we do milord?" the squire asked.

"We shall liberate the Dragonborn from the Plumbers so he will not be encumbered by their pathetic ideals and notions! So says I, Delphine of the Blades!" the female samurai/knight cried.

…_In another fortress…_

A tall woman with pale hair stood overlooking the vast expanse of the void of space. But when you looked at the woman again, you could immediately tell that the woman wasn't human despite her facial features; what stood out was her almost yellow skin and pointed ears that marked her as unhuman.

A male with much the same skin tone and ears wearing robes marched up to the woman and spoke

"Lady Elenwen, we have found him" the male robed alien spoke in respectful tones.

"So, the Dragonborn has appeared at last, after eluding us for so long we have finally found him" Elenwen spoke, not moving her head to look at her underling.

"What are your orders, milady?" the underling asked.

"Have one of our Justiciars observe him, observe and report only, then we shall make our move" Elenwen replied, never taking her eyes of the expanse of space.

"By your orders, Lady Elenwen" the underling said and left his superior to give out the orders to the rest of his fellow underlings.

'_Soon after so many centuries, the Thalmor shall have its vengeance upon the Dragonborn'_ Elenwen thought silently as her lips curved into a slight smile as the thought of her enemy's head put on a spike crossed her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben 10: Ultimate Dragonborn chapter 2

The story so far: we've seen Ben and co. find the Dragonborn and tell him of his destiny and we've seen a group of Forever Knights begin to make preparations in finding the Dragonborn and we've seen the Thalmor begin their machinations as well.

Fan-mail;

SPARTAN-626: yes I know, it's another Skyrim fic but I'm just addicted to Skyrim as I have so many good ideas for it! But I'm seriously considering rehab so I won't post so many Skyrim fics. Regarding Charmcaster, I will be bringing her in soon as a potential love interest but I have other love interests in mind, such as some Victoria's Secret models, for e.g.; Behati Prinsloo, Erin Heatherton, Barbara Palvin, Sara Sampaio and Elsa Hosk and I'm sure I mentioned that I had a story/episode idea where an old Plumber buddy of Max's asks Max for some help regarding a stalker and the Dragonborn is asked to watch over them and after he catches the stalker, the models invite him to the fashion show backstage and after-party and they slip him their numbers. About your weapon idea, I will be incorporating the wrist mounted crossbow and speaking of weapons, I do have a weapon that is inspired by the Judge Dredd pistol but more on that later.

TheXMan99: thanks for the review and letting me use your story idea, I'll try not to disappoint you and hopefully take it in a different direction. Also I'm glad I inspired you to possibly use the Hawaii Five-O idea for your story so I hope to see it soon.

Guest: Thank you immensely for the name of Miley Cyrus's counterpart here, just a question; what should Cyrush's powers be? I'm thinking of something to do with super-speed and how her adrenaline/sugar levels are in relation to her super-speed, or should it be a kind of robotic suit that increases the speed of the wearer or maybe something to do with Elder Scrolls drug skooma giving her heightened speed and reflexes but the drug slowly kills her?

Anyway, enough with the fan-mail, let's get this show on the road…

Now we begin;

Max had decided to get Nick's home in Bellwood by his own means of transportation; the Rust Bucket. Nick had raised an eyebrow at the sight of the campervan but didn't make any judgements as he guessed that it was outfitted with alien technology and could reach speeds far greater than the greatest race car on earth.

After half an hour, they had arrived at Nick's house in Bellwood. Max was wearing his usual Hawaiian shirt and jeans, so as not to alarm Nick's family.

Nick knocked on the door and after a moment, Vicky opened the door and her expression looked less than pleased to see her brother

"Oh. It's YOU" she muttered, her adopted older brother didn't reply and brushed by and led the group into the house and into the kitchen where a middle aged man with auburn hair wearing a button down shirt and slacks sat drinking a cup of coffee.

"Oh, hey son, who are your friends?" the man who was obviously Nick's father asked.

"Hello Mr Martin, my name is Maxwell Tennyson, is your wife available?" max asked as he shook hands with Nick's father.

"Yeah, she's just in the laundry, Vicky, could you get your mother?" Mr Martin asked "Please" he added when Vicky sniffed audibly and put her nose up in the air.

Vicky then left the room to fetch her mother, Mr Martin sighed and spoke to everyone in the room

"You'll have to forgive my daughter, she hasn't got a lot of patience, not sure where she gets it from, certainly not me" he said, the Tennyson's, Kevin and Rook nodded understandingly.

Soon a middle-aged woman with shoulder length dark brown hair came into the kitchen with Vicky, saw her adopted son along with the Tennyson's, Kevin and Rook standing in the kitchen and asked

"Nick? Who are all these people?" she asked in concern.

"Ma'am, my name is Maxwell Tennyson, I'm with the Plumbers law enforcement. May I have a word with you and your husband?" Max asked kindly.

"Has Nick done something wrong?" Mrs Martin asked in worry, Max gave a small chuckle and replied

"No, ma'am, your son hasn't done anything wrong, but it does have a lot to do with him, you may want to sit down for this" he said. Mrs Martin did as she was told and sat down by her husband.

"As I can already gather, Nick isn't your biological son" Max began.

"We found him on our doorstep when he was a baby" Mr Martin said.

"He was wrapped in a blanket sleeping peacefully, with no note or explanation how he got there" Mrs Martin put in.

"Just as I imagined, but that isn't important; what is however is that your adopted son has a unique destiny laid out for him" Max said.

"What kind of destiny?" Mr Martin asked cautiously as he looked at his son in worry.

"As I'm sure you're aware that aliens and life on other planets do exist, but would you believe me if dragons existed as well?" Max asked.

"Dragons? You're joking right?" Mrs Martin asked in disbelief and bemusement.

"I rarely joke when the world is threatened, Mrs Martin" Max replied firmly.

"What have dragons got to do with our son?" Mr Martin asked sternly.

"Your son is the descendent of an ancient dragon-slayer and has been chosen by forces we can't comprehend to defeat an ancient evil" Max explained.

"Ridiculous!" Vicky muttered venomously "That loser isn't a dragon-slayer!" she added scornfully.

"Vicky!" Mrs Martin reprimanded.

"I'm afraid it's true, Miss Martin, your brother is destined to be a dragon-slayer. I know he doesn't look it, but I believe he has the potential to become a great hero" Max said with conviction.

"But… look at him!" Vicky almost snarled as she gestured to Nick who just looked at her in silence "A rock would make a better hero than him!" she added.

"You don't like your brother do you?" Kevin asked in a cold tone.

"How's it your business, grease monkey?" Vicky shot back coldly.

"Just by your whole attitude towards your own brother" Kevin stated coldly "I don't have any brothers or sisters, but I'd appreciate having one if the chance came!" he added.

"He's not even my real brother!" Vicky spat coldly.

"And you call that a reason to be such a bitch towards him?" Kevin asked "Unless I'm wrong, I'd say that you're jealous of him" he added.

"What do I have to be jealous of that loser?" Vicky snarled.

"Vicky! Enough! We've talked about this" Mr Martin said in forced calm, Vicky huffed and left the room.

"I'm sorry about my daughter, she's never truly accepted her brother and she doesn't have a lot of patience for everyone" Mr Martin in a much more relaxed voice as his temperamental daughter left the room.

"What's her problem anyway?" Ben asked.

"Well, she's recently become friends with the popular girls in school and she wants to make a good impression on them, y'know how it is" Mr Martin sighed.

"Well back to the matter at hand, Mr Martin, I believe your son is destined for great things and that he may be Earth's best chance for survival" Max said.

"Nick? Do you have anything to say?" Mrs Martin asked her son. Nick looked at his mother and spoke

"I believe them" he said softly.

"Well, if you're sure of what you're doing, then it's fine with me" his mother replied gently.

Mr Martin sighed audibly and said

"Well, Nick, I can't say that I wanted this for you but I always knew that you were destined for greater things" he said as he held his son close who silently returned the hug.

"Just do one thing for me son" Mr Martin said, Nick looked at his father quizzically "Be sure to bring me back a big treasure chest of gold won't you?" his father asked jokingly, Nick smiled slightly and hugged his father.

"Oh! I forgot, we haven't told Clara!" Mrs Martin exclaimed.

"Who's Clara?" Kevin asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, Clara's our youngest daughter, she and Nick are quite close. Isn't that right Nick?" Mrs Martin asked her son who nodded silently.

Just as Mrs Martin spoke to her son, the front door opened and a little girl wearing a Hello Kitty sweater and skirt with her hair in a little bob cut and she barrelled into Nick's legs.

"Nick! You're home!" she exclaimed excitedly, Nick smiled slightly and bent down to pick the little girl up in his arms and held her gently.

"Hello Clara" he said as he held the girl who was obviously his little sister.

"Nick, I did a drawing of you in school today! Wanna see?" Clara asked excitedly, Nick nodded silently and let his sister down to the ground and the tiny little girl opened her bag and pulled out a sheet of paper that had a child's drawing of Nick.

"Aww that's so sweet" Gwen cooed, Kevin merely rolled his eyes while Max gave a chuckle and Ben smiled at how Clara obviously hero worshipped her silent brother.

"Well, as nice as it is to stay here, we have to go see my first contact" Max said.

"Aww… but I wanted to tell Nick about my day at school" Clara pouted.

"We'll talk later tonight" Nick said to her. Clara seemed satisfied with that answer and ran off to her room.

"Nick, you'd better quickly pack your bags for the next couple of days and say your goodbyes" Max advised, Nick nodded and went to his room and began to pack a simple duffle-bag with any necessities he would need such as clothing, underwear, phone charger and shoes as well as his shaving kit, guitar and laptop.

"Ready" Nick said as he re-entered the kitchen with duffle-bag and guitar in hand.

"That was quick" Ben remarked.

"Basic needs" Nick replied quietly.

"Heh, well we better get going, so time to say your goodbyes" Max said.

Nick looked at his parents and said

"Bye" he said simply with an emotionless face.

"Bye son" Mr Martin replied with a slightly saddened expression, Mrs Martin burst into tears and she rushed forward and hugged her son who returned it awkwardly.

"We'll tell Vicky you said goodbye, at least say goodbye to Clara" Mr Martin said, Nick nodded and turned his head down the hallway and called out

"Clara, I'm leaving, come say goodbye!" he called out, Clara came running down the hallway and clung to Nick's leg and said tearfully

"Don't go! Please don't go!" she exclaimed tearfully.

"I won't be gone long and I'll video chat you regularly" Nick said as he gently pried his little sister from his leg.

"Promise?" Clara asked as she wiped some tears from her eyes with her sleeve.

"Promise" Nick replied and he hugged his little sister gently before standing up and looked at Max and said that he was ready.

…_Later, aboard a Plumber airship…_

It was half an hour of flying after leaving Nick's family home that they were all on-board a Plumber ship that Max had called in and everybody had clambered aboard and Max and Kevin had pulled their vehicles aboard the ship and they were soon underway to an unknown destination.

"So Grandpa, where are we going first?" Gwen asked.

"First we're going to Iceland to visit an old friend of mine who knows where we can locate a Word of Power" Max replied.

"Word of Power?" Ben asked.

"The Thu'um is an ancient magic composed of words in Draconic, the language of Dragons, each word has a meaning and power" Gwen explained.

"So if I were to say a word like rock in the Dragon language, I would have power of it?" Ben asked.

"Not exactly Ben, Words of Power are a means of communication with Dragons and they can be used for combat, using Shouts" Max replied.

"Shouts?" Rook asked.

"Shouts are comprised of three words of power, for example the Fire Breath shout comprises of three words: Fire, Sun and Inferno. Shouting one word of them can expel fire the dragon's mouth" Max said.

"And using all three words makes the shout more powerful?" Kevin asked and Max nodded his confirmation.

"So where is this first word of power?" Nick asked breaking his silence.

"It's in an ancient Viking burial cairn and its rumoured to be haunted and riddled with traps and Draugr" Max replied.

"What are Draugr?" Nick asked.

"They're basically undead warriors who once served the dragons but when they betrayed their masters, they were supposedly cursed with undeath" Gwen replied.

"Great, zombies, just what we need" Kevin muttered.

"If we get bitten by them, do we die and become one of them?" Nick asked in slight worry.

Max gave a short laugh and said to him

"Oh no, don't believe everything you see in movies, if you were looking for an undead creature that eats the living, you'd be referring to ghouls" he said.

"What are ghouls?" Rook asked.

"They're essentially the tormented souls of human beings placed within dead bodies which then come back to life to hunt the living" Gwen replied.

"Don't worry we hopefully won't be seeing any ghouls where we're going" Max said reassuringly.

"Better not be any of those… ghoul thingies" Kevin muttered.

"What's the matter, Kevin? Scared of flesh eating zombies?" Ben taunted.

"In your dreams, Tennyson!" Kevin retorted.

"Get ready to land, we're coming up to Iceland" Max said as he prepped the landing gear of the ship.

The ship then landed on a landing strip on the outskirts of a small town. As the ship landed, a well-built man with a grey-white beard and hair stood by the side of the runway.

Max and the group exited the plane and the man greeted them

"Maxwell Tennyson! It's good to see you old friend" the man spoke in a deep Nordic accented voice.

"Eorlund Greymane! How are things?" Max greeted as he shook the man's hand.

"Oh grand, just grand. Is this the team you told me about?" Eorlund asked.

"Yep, these two are my grandchildren, Ben and Gwen" Max replied as he pointed out Ben and Gwen who gave a greeting

"This is Kevin" Kevin gave an incline of his head

"Rook" Rook gave a short wave of his hand.

"And, last but not least, this is Nick" Max said and Nick gave a quiet nod.

"So you are the Dragonborn? It is an honour to meet you in person" Eorlund said as he shook Nick's hand.

"You too, sir" Nick replied as he shook hands with Eorlund.

"Don't call me 'sir', lad, I'm not that old yet" Eorlund replied sternly, Nick nodded his head silently and gave a quiet apology.

"Now, I'm sure you've come a long way, so I'm betting you all want some food?" Eorlund asked.

"You bet! I'm starved!" Ben exclaimed, Eorlund gave a chuckle and said

"Well you'd better follow me to my home, my wife should have some venison stew waiting for us" he said and he led the group into town and through some streets and into a good sized house.

Eorlund opened the door and ushered them into his home and they were greeted by the smell of rich thick stew assaulting their nostrils.

"Hilda! We have guests!" Eorlund called out and shuffling from the kitchen was a middle-aged woman with equally grey hair as her husband's and spoke

"Eorlund! You should've told me we had guests!" she scolded.

"Sorry, love, but we have enough stew to go around" Eorlund replied gently, Hilda nodded her head and bade everyone to take their seats around the pine wood table and served them each a bowl of thick venison stew.

Ben eagerly ate his stew as did Kevin, Gwen ate politely as did Nick, Rook and Max.

"Better than what your grandpa cooks up, am I right?" Eorlund asked Ben jokingly.

"What are you saying about my cooking?" Max asked in a hurt voice.

"Nothing. But I still haven't forgiven you for serving me and our old team your 'famous' weevil and ash hopper soup during that operation on Eridanus Five" Eorlund replied.

"I didn't hear the team complain" Max retorted.

"They were too busy trying to pick bits of ash hopper out of their mouths!" Eorlund replied laughing raucously. Max fumed silently while Ben and Kevin tried not to snort and Gwen had a look of mirth that she was hiding beneath her hand.

"What are ash hoppers?" Nick asked.

"They're little cricket like predators that live in volcanic areas and hide beneath ash fields eat any unwary travellers" Rook replied as he ate another spoonful of stew.

"Well, now that we're fed, we can make our preparations to head to the dig site" Eorlund said as he finished his stew and stood out of his chair.

"Now, Dragonborn, I knew that you were coming, so I took the liberty of making this for you" Eorlund said and he brought out from a closet and wrapped package and handed it to Nick, who unwrapped the package and inside was a well-made steel sword.

"I forged it when I learned that dragons were once again roaming the galaxy, while it's not able to pierce a dragon's hide just yet, but it'll slice a rampaging bear to ribbons" Eorlund said.

"Thank you" Nick said as he looked at the weapon with reverence and shook Eorlund's hand.

"You can thank me by using it responsibly, Dragonborn" Eorlund replied.

"I will" Nick said.

"Now, let's go to the dig site, we haven't got all day to do this" Eorlund said and he brought out a steel battleaxe and slung it over his shoulder and led the group out of his home and led them through town into the snowy forests.

After half an hour of walking, the team came to an ancient mound with a set of stairs leading down to a door.

"This is the dig site. I haven't gotten more than a few passage ways as they were crawling with Draugr but with your help, we'll hopefully be cutting through them" Eorlund said.

"Then let's get to it" Max said as he brought a plumber blaster, Kevin absorbed some nearby stone and Ben slammed the Omnitrix dial down and transformed the ever familiar crystalline alien: Diamondhead

"Diamondhead!" Diamondhead called out.

Rook readied his omni-tool into its blaster function and Nick drew his new weapon and gave it an experimental swing.

"Now, let's go!" Eorlund said and he led the team down into the cairn with his axe drawn and ready.

…_Inside the burial mound…_

It was dim and musty inside the cairn; they were walking along a passageway where evidence of Eorlund's previous battle with draugr was scattered about. The mummified grey bodies of long dead warriors, some still clutching their weapons were lying prone on the stone floor.

"I managed to fight these draugr, but there were too many of them for me to handle in the passage way beyond this one, hopefully we can take them this time" Eorlund whispered.

Max went first with his Plumber blaster at the ready as they came up to a stone door; Max gently pushed the door open with one hand while keeping his blaster levelled in his other.

The door grinded against the stone floor audibly as it opened but thankfully there were no enemies on the other side to hear the sound of the door being opened the group silently moved onward into the passage way. Further into the halls they moved and they passed the skeletal remains of long dead warriors and they were coming up to a torch lit area when something shuffled into view; its skin was grey and cracked and it wore the remains of whatever armour it had and in its hand was a sword.

The creature turned its head towards the group with blue eyes lighting up and it uttered a guttural sound and charged forward with its sword swinging; Max responded by blasting it with his blaster, the searing hot blue plasma splashed against the creature, setting it alight; it gave a guttural gurgle as it writhed in pain as the flames ate its skin before falling still.

"What was that?!" Diamondhead asked in shock.

"That lad, was a draugr, the first of many" Eorlund replied "C'mon, let's keep moving, this won't be the last draugr we face" he said.

They traversed the catacombs of the burial cairn and sure enough they faced more of the draugr. The draugr charged forward to meet the team, Diamondhead fired off crystal shards at his opponents, Kevin morphed his stone covered fists into large maces and pounded any draugr foolish enough to come close and Gwen fired off mana blasts, knocking back the draugr for Max, Rook or Eorlund to finish off.

Nick wasn't sure if he should be fighting or not, he had done LARPing before but that wasn't the same as real combat and it seemed that the rest of the team was handling itself pretty well against the draugr.

As he watched a draugr snuck behind and it was pure luck that Nick heard its footsteps behind and he ducked its wild swing with its battleaxe; Nick spun around and readied his sword, it was a little heavy, much heavier than a foam sword and Nick wasn't sure how to use a real sword, in LARP games, all the fighting in LARP was just made up, no finesse or technique required.

The draugr uttered a few unintelligible words before making another swing with its axe; Nick ducked its swing again and blindly slashed at its head. The steel blade of his sword cut cleanly through the iron armour the draugr was wearing and into its dry papery flesh, the draugr fell to the ground prone and unmoving, Nick breathed a sigh of relief as adrenaline coursed through his veins and he suddenly felt more alive than ever as the rush of killing his opponent nearly overwhelmed him.

"FEAR ME!"

Seeing more draugr crawling out of their tombs and resting places, Nick was overwhelmed with the desire to see them dead and unmoving and he charged forward and it was all a blur from there, all he could see was red mist as he slashed at the draugr, not even feeling the cuts or nicks their blades made on his body and he roared out his bloodlust. The red mist only cleared that Nick saw all the devastation that he caused; all the draugr were lying prone and unmoving on the ground.

"By the nine divines" Eorlund muttered as he and the rest of the team looked at the devastation that Nick had wrought.

"Uhhh… s-s-sorry?" Nick said hesitantly.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone fight that viciously before" Max said.

"How did you do all that?" Gwen asked out of caution.

"I… don't know, I just lost control" Nick replied quietly.

"You're wounded!" Gwen uttered as she saw the cuts and scrapes on Nick's body and she ran forward and began to apply some healing magic on him. Nick felt a slight sting but the sensation gave to a feeling of warmth as he felt his cuts and scrapes close and heal over.

"Thank you" Nick said awkwardly as Gwen finished healing him.

Ben had reverted back to his human form as the Omnitrix had timed out and he spoke

"Dude! I don't think I've ever seen someone go berserk like that before… well except maybe Rath" he said.

"Should I feel flattered?" Nick asked sarcastically and Ben realised what he said might have been offensive and muttered an apology.

"Well, we may need that kind of strength you just showed later, we'll have more draugr to worry about before this is over" Eorlund said and he led the group onward. The group followed in single file as they traversed the catacombs.

Soon they came up to a massive wooden door and Eorlund stopped them and said

"Now according to my research; this is the main chamber where the Word of Power will be, I don't what will be in there waiting for us, but we must be ready for anything" he said.

Ben then dialled his Omnitrix and chose one built for speed

"Fast-track!" the blue furred alien called out.

"Keep it down! Do you want to alert every man and his dog?" Eorlund hissed.

"Sorry" Fast-track said.

"Now, let's go" Eorlund whispered and with a push, the wooden doors heaved open and they swung outward to reveal a large spacious are with a waterfall nearby and atop a set of stairs was a wall that had numerous runes that looked more like claw marks than actual Viking runes.

Nick could hear a faint chanting in his mind as he saw the semi-circular wall covered in runes and he walked up the steps of the stairs as if in a trance and when he was standing in front of the wall, he saw one set of runes glowing with ethereal light and as he stepped closer to them, the energy sprung forth and flowed into him and he felt the runes translate themselves in his mind.

"FUS" Nick murmured as he felt the word imprint itself in his mind. It was just as he absorbed the word of power that a nearby sarcophagus and crawling out from it was another draugr, only this one looked a lot tougher than the rest of the draugr they had faced.

"By the Nine! An Overlord!" Eorlund cried and he readied his battleaxe and prepared to take a swing but the draugr overlord drew its greatsword and blocked Eorlund's strike and pushed him back and shouted three word

**FUS RO DAH!**

A wave of energy expelled from the overlord's mouth and flung Eorlund back ten feet, Kevin charged forward with his fists/maces and began to punch at the overlord; the overlord merely dodged the Osmosian's attacks and swung its sword at him. While the blade looked ancient, it gouged out some of the stone skin that Kevin had lining his body.

"Whoa! What kind of blade is that?!" Kevin cried out as he moved back from the swinging blade.

"An ancient Nord weapon, they forged the blades to last thousands of years, that's why it's still so sharp!" Gwen shouted as she flung some mana blasts at the overlord. The overlord turned its attention to her and charged with deceptive speed and swung its sword at her neck; Gwen managed to conjure a shield just in time before the blade reached her but the blade left a long scratch against the wall of mana.

Max stepped forward and began blasting at the overlord with his blaster; the plasma blasts did some damage against the draugr creature but it just used its Shout again and pushed Max back.

Fast-track then began to speed around but the overlord stuck out its arm and clotheslined the blue furred alien. Rook stepped in and changed his omni-tool into a sword and engaged the overlord in combat; because Rook's hard-light sword blade was smaller than the overlord's Nordic steel greatsword, Rook had no problem inflicting some damage against the undead being.

But it suddenly headbutted Rook, knocking him back and prepared to swing its greatsword in a downward strike when it suddenly stopped and a steel tip of a sword punched through its chest and was kicked aside and standing behind the fallen overlord was Nick.

"My thanks, Nick" Rook said as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"No problem" Nick replied.

"That was pretty hard-core, kid" Kevin said as he returned to his natural state.

"Good thing you came in when you did, a draugr overlord is far tougher than a regular draugr and there draugr that are even tougher than this one" Eorlund said as he got up to his feet.

"You mean this is just a weak one?" ben asked incredulously.

"There are many kinds of draugr, lad, I have a book on them at my house if you're interested" Eorlund replied.

"That doesn't matter, for now we have our first Word of Power, all we have to do now is unlock it" Max said.

"How do we unlock it?" Nick asked.

"By killing a dragon and you have to absorb its soul" Max replied.

"Grandpa! Do you know how tough dragons are?!" Gwen asked in shock.

"I know Pumpkin, but I won't be having Nick facing one alone, we're gonna find one that's relatively weak and we're gonna take it down hard!" Max said with determination in his voice.

"As a matter of fact, I think I know where one dragon may be" Eorlund said with a slight smile on his face.

"Where?" Nick asked.

"It's in the local mountains, I sighted Alduin raise it from its burial mound a week ago and it's been flying around the mountains ever since, taking off with any livestock farmers own" Eorlund replied.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Ben asked.

"You never asked" Eorlund replied simply.

"We can argue later, for now let's get out of here and head back to town and have some more of Hilda's venison stew" Max said, the group agreed and they began to head out of the cairn and into the coming dusk of the outside world.

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

Ben 10: Ultimate Dragonborn chapter 3

The story so far: Nick the Dragonborn has received his first Word of Power and now all he has to do to unlock it is to slay his first dragon.

Now we begin;

As the group exited the burial mound, Nick took a moment to breathe in the fresh air which was a change from the stale air he had been breathing for the past hour spent in the burial cairn. Nick wasn't sure how he was able to absorb the Word of Power from the wall or how he was able to kill all those draugr but he wasn't ready to call himself Dragonborn just yet.

"Hey Nick! Come on! We're heading back to town!" Ben's voice called out to him, he turned his head to look at Gwen and the rest of the group and gave them a nod.

"What's he doing?" Ben asked as he watched Nick just stand there, looking out into the horizon.

"He's autistic, remember? He's taking the time to recharge himself" Gwen replied.

"Recharge? Just by being alone?" Ben asked.

"He's not like you, me, Kevin or Grandpa" Gwen said "Being with groups of people takes a lot of energy for introverts, so they recharge by being spending time alone and that's what Nick is doing" she explained.

"If you say so" Ben muttered; he didn't understand how Nick's mind worked but he understood why Nick wanted to be alone, when he himself had become world famous, he had been invited to numerous parties and had been hounded by the press and media as well as fans who wanted his autograph and it left him mentally and physically drained, so he could understand Nick's need to be alone to recharge.

Nick soon came back and said that he was ready to head back to town and the group soon walked back to town and reached Eorlund's home where a bowl of venison stew was waiting for them.

"Find what ya wanted?" Hilda asked.

"Aye, that we did love, now all we have to do is slay a dragon" Eorlund replied casually.

"What?! You're going out to slay that dragon that's been hiding in the mountains?" Hilda asked disbelievingly.

"Now Hilda, don't over-react, I won't be doing the actual slaying" Eorlund replied in a soothing voice as Hilda's expression started to grow angry.

"Then who will be doing the actual slaying then?" Hilda asked in forced calmness.

"The young lad there" Eorlund replied, nodding his head towards Nick who stopped eating his stew and looked at Hilda nervously.

"Maxwell Tennyson! Are you telling me that you're going to send a young boy who's had no training up against a full grown dragon?" Hilda asked in a dangerous voice.

"Well, it's the only way we'll be able to unlock the word of power Nick absorbed" Max replied nervously.

"The lad's had no training, whatsoever! And Eorlund may have given him a good sword but it won't do shite against a dragon's hide! It's suicide to send him up against a dragon!" Hilda almost screeched.

"I kinda have to agree with Hilda" Ben said nervously, Hilda obviously reminded him of his mother whenever she got angry with him or his father.

"I won't be sending Nick unequipped, Hilda, I brought some things with me that'll give us an edge against a dragon" Max said.

"I'm asking you all to trust me on this" he added as he looked around at everyone.

"I believe you" Nick said as he finished his stew and stood up out of his chair.

"What?! You can't slay a dragon all by yourself!" Gwen shouted.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine" Nick said quietly.

"Well, if you're ready, Nick, I've got some gear ready for you to use" Max as he stood up out of his chair, Nick nodded and followed Max outside to the Plumber ship. Max then pressed some buttons and lowering itself from the cargo hold was a rack of weapons.

Ben, Kevin, Gwen and Rook had followed after them and they saw the rack of high tech weaponry, Kevin gave a low whistle and Rook was slightly envious as the weapons on the rack made his omni-tool look like a cheap toy.

"Now, I know you've had experience playing laser-tag and LARP, but these weapons are high grade by Plumbers standards, they've only been deployed in wartime and for special occasions. I managed to get a hold of these by calling in some favours when I saw that we were up against Alduin, so use these carefully" Max said.

The first weapon that Max pulled from the rack was a pistol

"Is that the multi-function Dread-X29 pistol?!" Kevin asked in awe.

"Indeed it is, Kevin; these pistols were made famous during an uprising on a prison planet where it was so bad, it had reached a point that the Plumbers stationed there were given powers to act as judge, jury and executioner" Max explained as he handed the pistol to Nick who hefted its weight in his hand and looked it over.

"The pistol has multiple functions; the first function is standard firing mode where it fires a plasma round. The second function is armour piercing mode where the plasma rounds are replaced by adamantium slugs with taedenite tips to punch through almost any armour. The third function is rapid fire, fires plasma rounds at rapid speed. The fourth function is H.E rounds; fires a highly explosive round at your target. The fifth function is the incendiary rounds; basically it fires a special round that engulfs a twenty-foot radius in napalm incinerating anything and everything. The sixth function is stun; it fires an electric stun round at the target incapacitating them. And the final function is silencer mode; self-explanatory there" Max explained "All the functions are voice activated and I've assigned your DNA into the pistol so it'll only respond to you" he added.

The next weapon Max pulled from the rack was a medium sized rifle that had twin barrels, one on top of the other and Kevin immediately recognised what it was

"That's the Mark 12 Lancer assault rifle?" he asked.

"Yep, these beauties were made famous during the storming of Helion 3, where every Plumber was given these rifles to help them storm the trenches of enemy fortresses" Max explained as he handed the rifle to Nick.

"And finally we have the Mark 6 warped gravity gun" max said as he brought out a short fat little gun that had a drum on top with glowing red cartridges in it.

"What does that thing do?" Ben asked.

"Fires a blast of warped gravity at an opponent and sends them flying" Kevin explained.

"Now I'm entrusting you to be responsible with these weapons, Nick, can I trust you to be responsible with them?" Max asked. Nick nodded quietly and gently began holstering the weapons to his person.

"Are we all ready now?" Eorlund asked as he walked up to them.

"As ready as we'll ever be, Eorlund" Max replied.

"Right, let's get going!" Eorlund said and he set off at a light jog as he led the team into the mountains.

The group travelled along the beaten path that led into the mountains, soon they began to see evidence of a dragon inhabiting the mountains; they saw the littered burnt up carcasses of animals and some humans strewn about and scorch marks made themselves known among the rocks.

Eorlund then took a look around a corner before swiftly pulling his head and spoke to the team in a hoarse whisper

"The dragon is just around the corner; I don't think he's seen any of us yet, but be quiet until I give the signal" he whispered, Ben was about to slam down on the Omnitrix until Eorlund stopped him from slamming his palm down on the dial.

"Don't transform until I give the signal! Do you want to get roasted alive?" Eorlund asked.

Kevin then absorbed some nearby stone and armoured himself up and Rook turned his omni-tool into its bow function and Max prepped his plumber blaster.

Nick drew his Dread-X29 pistol and said "Armour piercing" and the pistol gave a whirr and shifted slightly.

"Alright, here we go" Eorlund said as he drew his battleaxe from his shoulder and crouched low and led the way. The group followed Eorlund's lead and slowly crawled their way into the area.

Soon a roar was heard and an immense brown skinned dragon came flying overhead and roared again when it saw the group

"SCATTER!" Eorlund shouted and the group scattered about hoping to confuse the dragon; Max and Rook fired their blasters at the dragon and the plasma blasts just splashed harmlessly against its scales but it got its attention and landed in front of them with a roar and shouted three words

**YOL TOOR SHUL!**

A great stream of fire spewed from its mouth and it was all Max and Rook could was to avoid the blast of flames by hiding behind some rocks. Kevin ran forward and morphed his stone covered fists into hammers and began to slam them down onto the dragon's body; the beast gave a roar of pain and spun round and snapped its jaws at Kevin, the half human/Osmosian managed to leap out of the way and Gwen stepped into attack by flinging blasts of mana energy at the beast's head.

Ben slammed down on his Omnitrix and had chosen the ever familiar tiger like alien

"RATH!" Rath bellowed and turned his green eyes to the dragon and bellowed

"LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN BIG UGLY SCALY FLYING FIRE BREATHING LIZARD! NOBODY TRIES TO TAKE OVER EARTH WHEN RATH'S ON THE JOB! RARGH!"

And with that said, Rath leaped over to the dragon and began punching and kicking the dragon's head; the beast merely shook Rath off and slammed him with its tail, leaving the Apploplexian stunned for the moment.

The dragon then sniffed the air and saw Nick just standing there and it spoke one word

"DOVAHKIIN" it rumbled, Nick just gulped nervously and readied his pistol to fire at the beast.

"So the little Dovahkiin wishes to fight me? Very well, I'll indulge you" the dragon spoke in English and before stepping forward to savour its meal of human flesh.

Nick resigned himself to meet his fate and prepared to go down fighting and aimed his pistol and fired; the taedanite tipped slugs blasted forth from the barrel of the pistol and hit the beast's scaly nose and some blood sprung forth. The dragon gave a roar of pain as its scales were pierced by the rounds and it blasted some fire at Nick who rolled out of the way and fired again.

The scent of the dragon's blood hit Nick's nostrils and he felt the hunger to spill more of the beast's blood and he felt whispers in his mind to unleash his savage rage

"FEAR ME!"

Everything was lost to Nick in red mist and he drew his sword and charged like a blood lusting monster and attack the dragon in utter rage; all conscious thoughts was focussed on making his enemy bleed as much as possible.

"Nick's lost it again!" Gwen said.

"I don't what kind of power that is, but if Nick doesn't calm down, he could end up killing himself!" Max said.

"I think I've read about this kind of power before" Eorlund said.

"What kind of power is it?" Kevin asked.

"It's something called 'bloodwrath'; it's a hidden power of the Dragonborn to call upon the fury and rage of past Dragonborns and grants them great strength and fighting ability" Eorlund replied.

Nick roared as he slashed at the dragon's head with strength that was superhuman and gashes appeared on the dragon's scales and blood began to pour out from the wounds. Nick then leapt onto the dragon's head and grappled it before driving his sword into the beast's skull.

The beast gave a roar of pain and fell still; Nick pulled his sword from the beast's head as the bloodwrath began to leave him and then something happened.

The body of the dragon began to burn up; flesh and sinew turned to flames leaving only bones behind but then flames flew up and flowed into Nick.

The young man felt invigorated as he felt the energy flow into his tired muscles and he felt the word of power he had absorbed unlock itself in his mind

"FUS" he murmured as the energy soon faded into him.

"Well that proves it" Eorlund said as he and the rest of the group marched up to Nick "You are Dragonborn" he added.

"So what happens now?" Ben asked.

"Now we begin training" Max said.

_To be continued…_

Sorry this chapter is so short but I was kinda running out of ideas for this chapter.

Speaking of ideas, I do have a couple of OCs in mind that I plan on bringing into the story, both are female, one is based on a Marvel character and the other is based on a DC character.

The Marvel based OC is inspired Felicia Hardy/Black Cat, her name will be Felicity Hardwell, the daughter of an army general who volunteered her for a super-solider program and she became enhanced with cat DNA and was given cat like abilities and developed a split personality called Night Cat.

The DC inspired OC is inspired by Karen Starr/Kara Zor-L/Power Girl and her name will Katelyn Starbright and she will gain her powers after having Ultimo's DNA grafted to her DNA after a scientific business company kidnapped her to experiment on.

Another idea I have is Nick has to go to a place called the Dragon's Graveyard and I rewrote the Elder Scrolls lore a little saying that it was where the Ancient Dragonborn and six warriors of Skyrim fought Alduin and his army, they managed to banish Alduin from time and space but at the cost of their lives and the Divines then separated the battlefield from the mortal world where the numerous remains of dragons and the six warriors and their weapons of power lie.

As to what the six weapons of power, I've got it all worked out; the weapons will be: a sword, a staff, a sceptre, a bow, a hammer and a lute. And the Graveyard will have a dragon guarding it called Tiahmat (inspired by the Dungeons and Dragons cartoon character Tiamat.)

And just to let everyone know I'm working on two new stories, one is a Smallville/Skyrim crossover and the other is a Percy Jackson/Skyrim crossover. I've set up a poll on my profile over which Elder Scrolls character will be the Dragonborn's father, I've already decided that his mother will be Aphrodite I just need everyone's opinion on who the father should be.

Well that's all for now and hopefully I'll be updating some of my old stories before getting to my old material.

See you soon,

Angry lil' elf.


End file.
